1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an illumination system and an operation method thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to an illumination system having a wireless control function and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional lighting device using light bulbs as the light source, since the lighting device is typically controlled by switch controllers embedded in the wall, the lighting device can only be controlled to turn on or off. Moreover, because the switch controller is directly connected to the lighting device, the switch controller is disposed within a visible range of the lighting device. When a user operates the switch controller, the user can directly observe the current on or off state of the lighting device.
After the brightness level of the light emitting diode (LED) had been drastically improved, LEDs have been used as the light source in some lighting device commonly referred to as LED lighting device. Since the LED can be driven more easily than the light bulb, and the brightness level of the LED can be easily adjusted by the magnitude of the voltage or current, therefore for the LED lighting device, not only the on/off states of the LED lighting device can be controlled, but the brightness level thereof can also be adjusted.
If the controller and the lighting device are connected directly by a circuit, then the controller is disposed within a visible range of the lamp, such that while the controller is operated, the state of the lamp can be observed currently. Although the controller connected by circuitry to the lighting device can accurately control the state of the lighting device, it is not inconvenience in usage that the applicable use of the lighting device must accommodate the location of the controller because the controller and the lighting device are both fixed. Moreover, though current wireless lighting device controllers provide convenient operation, most controllers provide only a one-way control of the lighting device, without the ability to accurately control the brightness level of the lighting device according to the state of the lighting device.
Taiwan Patent No. M359894 disclosed a brightness adjusting device with a feedback function, in which a controller drives a lighting device through a brightness adjuster, and the brightness adjuster transmits the current brightness of the lighting device to the controller. WIPO Patent Publication No. WO2010097400 disclosed a control system for controlling the sources of one or a plurality of controllable devices and a method of enabling the control system. The controllable devices respectively have different identification codes. A display of a control device displays the corresponding control selections of the controllable devices, and the user controls the corresponding controllable device through the control selections. U.S. Pat. No. 7,633,406 disclosed an illumination control system, in which a local device compares the light intensity of a light source of each lighting device and generates a comparison result. Moreover, the comparison result is transmitted to each lighting device according to the corresponding identification code of each lighting device. The brightness of the light source of each lighting device is adjusted to a predetermined light intensity according to the received comparison result.